Behind Closed Doors
by Shirohime's Wifey
Summary: (Shizaya no Ensino Médio) "Não.." ele sussurrou. Shizuo olhou confuso para o moreno em suas costas. O pai de Izaya ainda estava à sua frente segurando a porta do carro, esperando que Shizuo entregasse o garoto doente, mas as mãos deste estavam cravadas em seus ombros. "…por favor … não deixe ele me levar…"


_**Heyo~  
Gente, pra quem não leu meu perfil e não sabe; **_  
_**Não, essa história não é minha. É da Shirohime (link no meu perfil).**_  
 _ **Sim, eu tenho permissão da autora pra traduzir.**_  
 _ **Eu não fiz isso sozinha, os capítulos estão sendo corrigidos por minha amável beta. (OBRIGADA CAMIS 3)**_  
 _ **Espero que vocês gostem c:**_

* * *

ஜ **Cap 1: Riddle for Shizuo** ஜ

 **-Shinra's POV-**

"IZAYA!"

 _ *****_ _ **CRASH**_ _ *****_

 _Ahhh -_ cansado, o médico consultou o relógio em seu pulso.

A aula seguinte estava prestes a começar e aqueles dois ainda estavam brigando!  
Sinceramente, eles não se preocupavam com a possibilidade de uma detenção? Um sorriso torto cruzou a expressão do futuro médico enquanto ele balançava a cabeça.

" _Não_ _"_ _,_ ele pensou, _"_ _isso era exatamente o que Izaya queria. Mantendo Shizuo ocupado para que ele tivesse algo com que ficar ainda mais irritado depois_ _"_ _._

 _"_ _E não é como se Izaya ligasse para detenção_ _"_ , Shinra pensou. _"_ _Ele não_ _é do_ _tipo que compare_ _c_ _e às_ _aulas_ _regularmente_ _, m_ _as ele com certeza iria para a detenção, apenas para poder irritar Shizuo,_ _o que_ _terminaria em ainda mais tempo na detenção_ _"_. Suspirou.

 _"_ _Ainda assim-_ _"_

"Izaya!"

Os professores não deviam fazer alguma coisa?

Eles podiam vê-los, assistindo à briga da janela do segundo andar.

Não era como se aqueles dois fossem invisíveis-

Shinra enfiou as mãos nos bolsos de sua jaqueta azul enquanto assistia a situação piorar. O chão já estava cheio de rachaduras. E até onde sabia, aquilo era concreto, mas bem…

Ele só não entendia por que o diretor nunca se interessou em chamar a atenção de Shizuo quanto a seu comportamento destrutivo. Estavam no terceiro ano de Raira e Shizuo já havia destruído pelo menos um terço de toda a escola, se é que suas estimativas estavam corretas.

Shinra tinha a impressão de que Izaya tinha algum envolvimento nisso.

Porque não havia chance da escola ter dinheiro suficiente para consertar tudo sem cobrar Shizuo.

 _Sim, devia ser isso._

Não que Izaya estivesse fazendo um favor a Shizuo, mas se seu brinquedo favorito fosse tirado dele, ele não iria gostar, iria?

"Hmmm..." Shinra colocou a mão sobre o queixo, sentando-se em um dos degraus da escada e observando as nuvens que cruzavam o céu.

Era primavera; o novo ano escolar havia começado há apenas uma semana.

A aula seguinte seria educação física. Bem, pelo menos para Shizuo e si, afinal, não fazia ideia de como era o cronograma de Izaya.

Um barulho alto, mais do que os anteriores, fez com que olhasse para os dois novamente.

"Urgh..." Franziu o cenho ao ver Izaya correndo, um mastro voando em sua direção e passando por um fio.

Sinceramente…

Se aquilo continuasse daquela forma a próxima parada de Izaya seria a enfermaria – ou o cemitério se eles chegassem a tal ponto.

 _Shinra não conseguia se lembrar de nenhum momento em que Izaya tivesse sido acertado por um dos objetos arremessados por Shizuo, mas se ele fosse acertado uma única vez, provavelmente seria o suficiente para uma vida toda._

Ele estava realmente brincando com fogo.

"Shizu-chan, acho que brincamos o suficiente por hoje, não é? Então estou indo~" Shinra jurou que podia ver uma veia saltar na testa de Shizuo enquanto o moreno guardava seu canivete - isso que não estava muito próximo dos dois.

"ATÉ PARECE QUE VAI, PULGA!"

 _ **-CRASH-**_

 _Ah_ \- Shinra piscou.

Oh droga- aquele era o carro do diretor- o loiro com certeza se encrencaria desta vez. Izaya havia escapado novamente, e a única coisa que restou foi um touro ofegante e fumegante, com a blusa branca toda rasgada e cortes na bochecha.

Oh bem, não é como se Shinra ligasse. Detenção seria a pior coisa que Shizuo iria receber, enquanto ele iria para casa para os braços de sua amada Celty, hehe~

Mas se continuasse ali, também levaria uma detenção por estar atrasado.

"Shizuooo-" resmungou, levantando-se e limpando a sujeira de suas roupas. "Nós vamos chegar atrasados-!"

Ainda irritado, Shizuo o encarou.

"O quê?" rosnou, até perceber que era Shinra quem o tinha chamado. Demorou pouco mais que um segundo para que processasse o que seu amigo havia dito, e então olhou para o relógio da escola, resmungando.

"Essa maldita pulga-" Shinra sorriu.

"Eu te chamei antes, mas você estava tão concentrado na briga que não acho que tenha notado."

Um grunhido ininteligível foi a resposta que obteve, enquanto o loiro apenas murmurava para si mesmo. "Eu realmente vou matar aquela pulga", fazendo com que Shinra sorrisse novamente enquanto caminhava em direção ao vestiário masculino.

Era assim que geralmente se passavam as segundas, quartas e sextas-feiras. Na segunda, Izaya cruzava o caminho de Shizuo casualmente quando o loiro estava prestes a ir para a educação física; na quarta era na aula de arte, e na sexta depois da escola. Bom, pelo menos nas sextas, a escola não tinha que temer nenhuma dessas… casualidades, pois eles sempre corriam pela cidade.

 _À_ _s vezes pensava como era possível que nenhum dos dois tenha matado o outro ainda. Não que Shizuo fosse matar Izaya de verdade, pelo menos não de propósito; ele não teria coragem e sabia disso. Não havia chance de que_ _o mais alto_ _virasse um assassino._

Quanto a Izaya... que sempre dizia odiar o "protozoário" _:_ _Shinra o achava muito possessivo de Shizuo para quem clamava ter tanto ódio._

Ao final da aula, ambos estavam fazendo 100 flexões. Como toda segunda-feira. Bem, Shinra não estava realmente fazendo - não conseguia fazer sequer uma flexão para sua vergonha, mas não é como se o professor estivesse olhando em sua direção para conferir, de qualquer forma. Então apenas deitou sobre a grama para tomar um sol enquanto Shizuo aceitava a punição.

O loiro de cabelos tingidos nunca reclamou, mas o de cabelos castanhos e naturais imaginava se ele nunca se cansava disso. Afinal, ele fazia as 100 flexões toda segunda-feira. Claro, isso provavelmente estava contribuindo para deixar Shizuo ainda mais forte, mas ainda assim…

"Hey, por que você não o ignora?" questionou, levantando a cabeça levemente e sentindo a brisa quente que corria o campus. Os galhos das árvores balançaram e algumas folhas caíram no chão.

"Huh?" Shizuo franziu a sobrancelha enquanto fazia sua 15ª flexão, sua camisa subindo levemente quando encostava na barra de metal.

O garoto de óculos simplesmente mataria para ter um físico daqueles, tudo pela Celty. Mas… os exercícios, urgh.

"Izaya. Estou falando do Izaya" repetiu, fechando um dos olhos ao ser atacado pela luz do sol. Se encolheu e se arrastou para uma das árvores, buscando abrigo em sua sombra.

"Você poderia apenas ignorá-lo, sabe. Eu conheço Izaya há anos e posso te garantir que ele ficaria muito irritado se fosse ignorado" isso ele podia afirmar. Se alguma coisa irritava Izaya, com certeza era isso. Cruzou os braços e deitou sobre eles, sentindo-se confortável.

"Isso diminuiria os danos para a escola também." O loiro parou no meio de uma flexão por um momento e franziu a sobrancelha para o futuro médico. Shinra levantou a cabeça, encarando-o de volta.

"É apenas a verdade, sabe?" Shizuo bufou e continuou a se exercitar. Shinra era o único que falava as coisas sem rodeios perto dele.

"Eu já pensei sobre isso," ele finalmente respondeu, fazendo o moreno sorrir.

"Então por que apenas não faz isso?" o maior franziu levemente a testa, olhando o resto dos alunos na educação física. Toda vez que ele se levantava na barra, conseguia ver além da cerca que separava o campo de futebol e o de atletismo.

"Quantas?" ele perguntou, se apoiando no topo da barra por um segundo de descanso enquanto assistia seus colegas de classe. Eles estavam prestes a misturar as equipes de novo depois de perder o jogo duas vezes seguidas.

 _Ah._

Shinra piscou- ele esqueceu de contar as flexões- deveria contar para ele?

 _... nah._

"78," o médico sorriu, dando um belo chute.

 _Apenas 78?_

Shizuo pensava que tinha feito mais.

Mas bem...

"Ele apenas me irrita demais..." finalmente respondeu, voltando a se exercitar.

"Isso significa que você não pode ignorá-lo ou o quê?" o loiro apenas acenou com a cabeça, agradecido pela brisa que soprou uma vez mais pelos campos. "Não tem como eu simplesmente ignorar aquele sorriso irritante e aquela conversa estúpida. Eu apenas sei que ele vai me fazer explodir de novo."

Além do mais, mesmo que ele o ignorasse, Izaya provavelmente pensaria em algo ainda mais irritante para tirá-lo do sério. Então preferia deixar as coisas do jeito que estavam, muito obrigado.

"Mas seria tudo muito mais pacífico se você fizesse!" reclamou Shinra, levantando-se. A grama não estava seca, e percebeu a roupa em suas costas um tanto quanto úmida.

"Fale isso para aquele perdedor." Shizuo rosnou. O moreno estava começando a irritá-lo, agindo como se ele fosse o único culpado pelos danos à escola.

"Eu acho que ele simplesmente gosta de causar problemas..." murmurou, enquanto cutucava o próprio queixo levemente com um dedo.

"Você acha?" não precisava que Shinra dissesse que a pulga estava causando todo aquele problema apenas para se entreter.

"Quantas?" mais uma vez o de cabelos descoloridos perguntou, deixando a barra metálica de lado e sentando-se sobre a grama.

"82." Shizuo piscou.

"82?" Ele tinha feito muito mais do que quatro flexões desde a última vez que perguntou. Uma expressão de culpa cruzou o rosto de seu amigo.

"Ah, eu quero dizer 90.." Shinra riu nervoso. O maior cruzou os braços e deitou sobre a grama.

"Você esqueceu de contar não é?" Ouviu o outro gargalhar enquanto observava o céu distraidamente.

 _"Duas vezes, para ser honesto!" o médico sorriu, tirando do bolso um pequeno livreto que estava sempre carregando por aí._

"Idiota."

"Sim, sim, de qualquer forma- nossa próxima aula é História. Você memorizou as datas importantes, Shizuo?" o loiro riu baixinho.

"Boa piada, Shinra. Como se alguém pudesse memorizar tantas datas!" A professora de História era louca se realmente achava que aquilo era possível. Ela deu para eles uma lista, de pelo menos trinta datas e nomes de quem fez o quê e quando.

"A prova é semana que vem Shizuo..."

Shizuo resmungou, bagunçando os fios loiros.

"Eu sei!" O barulho agudo do apito fez com que parassem de falar. O professor se aproximou com o restante da sala. A aula havia acabado. Shizuo levantou e se espreguiçou.

"Eu poderia escrever para você..." Shizuo pausou, franzindo a testa.

"Não, isso não seria certo." replicou o loiro, que não podia apenas deixar Shinra fazer o trabalho para ele. Aliás, se trocassem as provas, Shinra acabaria com uma nota ruim. O menor suspirou enquanto eles se trocavam no vestiário.

"Eu imaginei que você não me deixaria. Mas desse jeito você vai acabar reprovando em História!" Reclamou, fazendo com que Shizuo o encarasse incrédulo,

"Você está realmente preocupado com minhas notas?" indagou suspeito. O moreno apenas sorriu.

"Nah, Mas estou preocupado com a possibilidade de perder meu único amigo na sala" Shizuo tinha que admitir que o comentário lhe arrancou um sorriso.

"Cala a boca, não sou tão estúpido. Vou conseguir de alguma forma." deu de ombros, colocando suas roupas esportivas dentro da bolsa, enquanto deixavam os vestiários.

"Isso é o que diz, mas aposto que nem começou a estudar ainda." Shinra suspirou dramaticamente e Shizuo bufou.

"Isso não é verdade, ontem eu peguei o livro de História e na verdade-"

 _Ah-_

O livro de História estava dentro de sua bolsa. A bolsa que ainda estava com ele quando ele foi para a educação física.

"Na verdade, o quê?" Shinra indagou, vendo que o loiro não pretendia continuar.

"Ah, desculpa Shinra. Eu esqueci minha bolsa no vestiário! Já volto!" Shizuo respondeu rapidamente, apressando-se em direção ao vestiário. Shinra revirou os olhos, assistindo o amigo correr.

"Rápido! Eu não quero chegar atrasado na aula de História também!," gritou, continuando a caminhar lentamente para a sala de aula.

O mais alto já havia percorrido o longo corredor que dava para o vestiário e agora a única distância entre ele e seu objetivo era uma porta.

Ao abri-la, sorriu, avistando a bolsa justamente onde a havia deixado.

Não que alguém ousaria esconder a bolsa ou algo assim, mas os outros sofriam com esse tipo de brincadeira regularmente, e já aconteceu de um idiota pegar sua bolsa sem realmente saber a quem pertencia.

Ninguém pegaria as coisas de Shizuo de propósito. Rapidamente pegou a bolsa e a pendurou no ombro.

Um som baixo fez com que parasse quando estava prestes a sair do lugar.

Alguém estava cantarolando.

A aula prática havia terminado, então provavelmente era alguém da próxima aula no vestiário ao lado.

Geralmente eles separavam os garotos das sala nos vestiários, para evitar brigas, já que as salas não se davam muito bem.

Mas ainda era muito cedo para ter alguém ali, afinal, ainda estavam em troca de aula.

Um pouco curioso, Shizuo deu um passo para trás, olhando através de uma pequena fenda na porta, que não estava completamente fechada.

Quando ele viu a pessoa dentro de vestiário uma veia saltou em sua testa quase instantaneamente. Ele apenas esperava encontrar alguém da outra sala e ir embora, curiosidade satisfeita.

Mas não.

Seja o que for que estivesse fazendo, era Izaya quem estava se espreitando no vestiário.

Ele sorriu ao perceber que a pulga não o tinha visto, e que estava completamente sozinho.

Agora era sua chance de pegar o estúpido perdedor de uma vez por todas.

Estava prestes a abrir a porta, prestes a entrar e pega-lo.

Mas quando estava prestes a tocar a madeira da porta, ele congelou.

Completamente.

O moreno havia tirado a camiseta.

 _ **-Shinra's POV-**_

Ficando um pouco impaciente, Shinra começou a andar de um lado para o outro no corredor.

A pausa entre as aulas estava quase acabando, e eles realmente precisavam ir naquele instante para a sala se não quisessem se atrasar novamente.

Aliviado, o mais velho finalmente avistou um borrão de cabelo loiro de longe, correndo em sua direção.

"Shizuo, por que demorou tanto?" reclamou, pegando suas coisas rapidamente - havia deixado a bolsa nas escadas enquanto esperava por seu amigo.

"Desculpa." o loiro murmurou quando chegou mais perto, fazendo com o que o moreno revirasse os olhos.

"Sim, sim, agora vamos logo!" pediu, subindo as escadas rapidamente. Por que tinha esperado pelo loiro pra começo de conversa?

Bem, se Shinra não estivesse acompanhando Shizuo o tempo inteiro, os outros estudantes o veriam como o vítima fácil para suas "brincadeiras".

Mas com Shizuo? Nah.

O outro acompanhou o médico o mais rápido possível enquanto caminhavam em direção à sala.

Conseguiram chegar a tempo; a professora sequer olhou para eles enquanto iam para suas respectivas carteiras, tudo enquanto Shinra murmurava algo para Shizuo sobre como ele devia prestar atenção na aula.

Mas o loiro não estava realmente ouvindo a professora e muito menos Shinra.

Aquilo foi estranho.

 _ **-**_ _ **Antes, no vestiário-**_

Ele havia saído antes que Izaya pudesse notar sua presença. E dessa vez ele duvidava que a pulga estava planejando algo novamente.

Shizuo nunca conseguiu acertar Izaya.

Tinha certeza disso.

Se tivesse, Izaya teria mais do que um osso quebrado ou um pequeno ferimento, com certeza.

Mas então...

Onde ele conseguiu aquelas feridas?

Pôde vê-las claramente quando o outro se despiu da camisa.

Marcas espalhadas por todo o seu corpo. Roxas e azuis, velhas e recentes. Shizuo sabia, por meio de seu próprio corpo e experiência, que marcas como aquela não podiam ser adquiridas em uma briga só.

A pergunta que o estava incomodando agora era:

 _ **Quem diabos conseguiu machucar a pulga repetidamente daquela forma?**_

* * *

 _ **PS: MINHA PRIMEIRA VEZ TRADUZINDO UMA FIC SOCORRO  
O que vocês acharam? *^*  
Espero que vocês tenham gostado.  
Quem quiser ler o trabalho da Senpai em inglês é só consultar o meu perfil.  
A Senpai tem 12 histórias até agora... xDDD**_


End file.
